Velocirippa
Velocirippa was a competitor robot throughout four series of Robot Wars, competing in a side competition in Series 3 and the main competitions of Series 4, 5 and 7. It also entered in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was based on a dinosaur's head, and its weapons varied. In Series 3 and 4, it had static 8mm armour-plated spikes as its weapons acting as battering rams and was armoured in steel plate. It was unique in that it only ran on one motor (from the window winder of a Ford Mondeo), unlike two which most other robots used, allowing for power steering on the front. The main reason behind this was that the servos were not powerful enough to move the wheels on the front. In Series 5, this was changed to a cutting disc at the front with added teeth and, strangely, a mauling chain was mentioned which would later be used on Mighty Mouse. Its unique body shape allowed it to automatically fall back onto its wheels if it were to be flipped sideways, but this failed to work during the Series 3 Robotic Soccer final. After the old model was destroyed by Disc-O-Inferno in Extreme 1, it was made into the team's new robot, Mighty Mouse, and a new design for Velocirippa was built for Extreme 2, a bulkier model with ramming spikes, and later a lifting scoop for when it was entered in Series 7 but again with rear wheel drive and front wheel steering, making it fast with a thick aluminium inner box construction but vulnerable fibreglass armour. Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa competed alongside each other in the Tag Team Terror in Extreme 2, and entered Series 7 together. However, despite the long time competing, Velocirippa never won a combat battle. Statistically, it is one of the worst performing robots, losing all 5 of its combat battles, and only progressing through the first round of Robotic Soccer in Series 3. The robot made from the original Velocirippa, Mighty Mouse, was much more successful as it even reached the heat final in the Seventh Wars. As well as never progressing past Round 1 of any series, Velocirippa also failed to qualify for the main competition in Series 3. Despite all of this, Velocirippa was much more successful at live events after Robot Wars had ended. Most notably, it won a Tag Team Terror competition alongside Merlin in 2006. Velocirippa has since been retired and has been stripped of its innards to make the team's latest robot Meggamouse. It's bodyshell remains with the team but was badly damaged in its final battle. Even the original Velocirippa (Mighty Mouse) retired in 2008 to make way for Meggamouse after an unfriendly confrontation with Terrorhurtz. Its name is a pun on Velociraptor, a dinosaur of the Dromaesaur family. Robot History Series 3 Velocirippa didn't qualify for the main competition of the Third Wars, but still competed in the Robotic Soccer Tournament that was running alongside the filming of the main competition. Velocirippa started quickly in the qualifying match, where it was placed up against Series 2 heat finalists Demolition Demon 2. In the match, Velocirippa used its superior speed and power to take control of the ball before Demolition Demon 2 could get anywhere near it. A defensive blunder by Matilda soon left Velocirippa able to charge in and score the goal straight away to qualify for the final later in the series, with Velocirippa driving into the goal itself. This would turn out to be Velocirippa's only victory on the televised show. However, the final didn't go as smoothly as it did for Velocirippa in its qualifier match. Velocirippa was up placed against Semi-Finalists Evil Weevil, The General and Gnasher at this stage. Velocirippa began the match by zooming around trying to get the ball (unsuccessfully) before the motors burned out. Soon afterwards, Velocirippa was turned over onto its side by Sergeant Bash. Velocirippa was eventually turned back over onto its wheels by another knock from Sergeant Bash, shortly before the time ran out, and although it started to move again, it couldn't get near the ball, but did survive to a judges' decision. However, the judges went in favour of Evil Weevil. Series 4 A largely unchanged Velocirippa machine returned for the Fourth Wars and was placed in Heat B. In the first round of the heat, it was placed up against newcomers Robochicken and the third seed Razer. In the battle, all three competitors charged at each other in the centre and Razer managed to pick up Robochicken and carry it over to Dead Metal. Velocirippa bumped into the back of Razer which immediately turned the World Champion's attention to Velocirippa, proceeding to pierce the top part of the shell and hold it over the flame pit. Velocirippa managed to get away but crashed into the arena side wall, knocking it out. Velocirippa was deemed immobilised, meaning Sir Killalot could move into the kill as it effortlessly hoisted Velocirippa and dumped it down into the pit of oblivion, subsequently eliminating Velocirippa from the competition. Extreme 1 Velocirippa's only appearance in the first series of Extreme was when it participated in the final Mayhem qualifier battle of the Extreme series, for a right to fight in the second annihilator of the series, in the next episode. Velocirippa was never intended to take part here, but was brought in at the last minute as Plunderbird 5 was unable to take part after they received damage in its heat in the main competition of the Fifth Wars. Velocirippa was put up against Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno in the mayhem battle, the latter being another reserve robot for the tournament. However, prior to the battle, the Velocirippa and Comengetorix teams decided that they would team up against Disc-O-Inferno. However, in the battle, Velocirippa rammed Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno a few times, which didn't appear to affect either opponent. Velocirippa then ran away while Disc-O-Inferno then attacked and immobilised Comengetorix with its disc weapon. Velocirippa was then struck by Disc-O-Inferno, whose disc tore one of its panels clean off. Velocirippa did not survive this assault, so it was counted out by Refbot. Disc-O-Inferno gave it one last blow and tore out some of its internals. The house robots came in and then placed Velocirippa onto the arena floor flipper, where it was flung high into the air, and to its credit, its self-righting body rolled it back onto its wheels, as it had been designed to do, and hit the pit release button, activating the pit release button. Nevertheless, Velocirippa was out of the running, and did not qualify for the annihilator. Due to the damage caused to it, this model of Velocirippa was subsequently retired, and later transformed to create the more successful Mighty Mouse. Series 5 Velocirippa's Series 5 heat was aired before its confrontation with Disc-O-Inferno in Extreme Series 1, this explaining how it was able to fight. In the heats of the Fifth Wars, Velocirippa was placed up against newcomers to the main competition in The Alien. In the battle, Velocirippa tried to ram The Alien, but The Alien then wedged underneath it, negating its attack. Velocirippa tried again to slice into The Alien but whilst turning around it slammed into Refbot. The Alien wedged underneath Velocirippa again but then it turned and smacked Velocirippa with its hammer. Velocirippa had then stopped moving, so Refbot counted it out. House robot Shunt then pushed Velocirippa into the pit of oblivion, eliminating the latter from the competition. Extreme 2 In Extreme Series 2, the new Velocirippa machine fought its Robot Wars debut with a Tag Team Terror partnership with its brother robot, Mighty Mouse. The pairing was placed up against Barbaric Response and Hydra in the first round of the competition. The battle started with Velocirippa fighting Hydra, warding off the shoves and flip attempts from Hydra but then suddenly breaking down. Hydra then nudged Velocirippa onto the flame pit before Refbot counted it out and eliminated it, leaving Mighty Mouse to fight the cause alone. Mighty Mouse tried to push Velocirippa off the flame pit but only managed to damage it's own internals. Mighty Mouse was also immobilised soon after and then pitted by Hydra. The pair lost the fight and were eliminated from the competition subsequently. Series 7 The new Velocirippa was repaired for the Seventh Wars, where it fought in the main competition, alongside Mighty Mouse. Velocirippa was now armed with a small lifting scoop at the front, replacing the front and rear spikes. Velocirippa participated in Heat K of the Seventh Wars. In the first round of the heat, it was placed up against Belgian entrants Hard, the lone thwackbot in the series T-Wrecks and fellow Robot Wars veterans Kat 3. This battle was considered as one of the best battles of the Seventh Wars by Jonathan Pearce. In the battle, Velocirippa charged over Hard, before shunting it and T-Wrecks into the arena side wall. Velocirippa then charged up Kat 3's wedge, almost landing on its side. Velocirippa ran up Kat 3 again, with the orange machine missing another axe blow and getting its axe stuck in the corner of the arena floor flipper. Velocirippa then attacked Hard, who flipped it up, with Velocirippa remaining on the flipper. Hard then charged into the arena side wall, flipping again, but failing to get Velocirippa out of the arena. Velocirippa broke away and fled, ramming the Refbot in the process, resulting in the Refbot showing Velocirippa a yellow card. Velocirippa rammed over Hard, only to have Kat 3's axe crash down on it, pinning it. More pushing and shoving ensued, and Velocirippa broke away from the main battle and activated the pit release button. Velocirippa appeared to have run itself down eventually, and got slower and slower as the battle wore on. Despite this however, Velocirippa was still able to line up the equally sluggish T-Wrecks onto Hard's wedge shape, allowing the latter to pit T-Wrecks, eliminating it. Velocirippa then slowly retreated into the centre of the arena, but then Hard slid beneath it, carried it over to the pit, and pitted Velocirippa as well. Cease was called, and once again, Velocirippa was eliminated from the competition, after just the first round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 6 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Robotic Soccer Final *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Entered with Mighty Mouse *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 and Entered with Mighty Mouse Trivia *Velocirippa was the only robot in Robotic Soccer to return for more than one successive war. *Velocirippa was always well-known for being very unfortunate in the UK Championships, and in fact has the most losses out of all the robots not to win a single battle. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops